Lost
by Maelgwyn
Summary: ITS FINISHED!!! MADNESS, CEASE! Anyways, read my BIO for the disclaimer, and this does contain naughty themes. V/T. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!
1. Disappearance

Firstly, I'd like to thankyou for reading my first Fanfic, ever.  This was done in about two to three hours one night.  Trust me, I've been thinking about it for about 2 days.  If you like it, review it.  If you don't, lie.  Nah, just kidding, please be honest.  Any flaming can be redirected to this email address: getbent@idontcare.com.  Constructive criticism is welcomed.  And I am thinking of another chapter, so please tell me if you think it is worthy of it ;).  Anyways, on with the show…

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  If I did, would I work at McDonalds?  However, I do own a Command Wolf, a Bear Fighter, a Raynos, a Sledge Head and a Hel DiGunner.  They re made of plastic and are 1:72 the size.  I will kill anyone who touches them.

*Evil Gleam*

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Disappearance

The sky was black, blacker than ink, as Lt Thomas Shubaltz walked down the long, and deserted road.  He was completely oblivious to the rest of the world.  How could SHE? (Author Note: Shimmery monologue scene commences)

Fiona, her name was Fiona.  I was smitten since our first encounter.  She was perfect.  I have always tried to give her the best.  The best presents and also the best part of me was given to her. Then why did she leave?  No one knows to where either, not even Van.  I left the Guardian Force because I could no longer devote the whole of me to the Guardian Force.  I was no longer a man... (End of monologue)

A heavy downpour commenced to fall from the heavens of Zi.  It brought him slightly out of his stupor, still completely oblivious to the soundings but enough to...  A light shined in front of him, beckoning to enter.  Oblivious to the extent and severity of the weather, Thomas altered his course to intercept the white beacon in the black.

He entered a tavern.  There was the bar to the left, which was already jam-packed.  Off to the right was a small stage.  A lady wearing a shimmering red cocktail dress (Author note: I like red) was singing, with long, drawn out notes and with great sadness in her voice.  Thomas spotted an empty stool at the far end of the bar, closest to the stage.  He ambled over, like a zoid on autopilot, and said 

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, please be my guest," the person beside him said.  Thomas thought he recognised the voice, but from where?

He sat down, with a small groan. It felt like he has been walking for weeks. A small pool of water gathered around his feet, as his uniform dripped dry, on him. The bartender enquired for his choice of poison.

"Whatever he's having" was the dreamy reply, indicating the occupant beside him.

Like magic, a double dry whiskey appeared.  Thomas slammed down the drink as quickly as it appeared.  

His 'magic' glass was then refilled, without him asking.  Looking drearily at the drink, he heard the applause for the singer.

*This is not a songfic, but get this song, it is good (Believe me..) ~… is the song BTW*

She started on her next song, entitled Rainy Day Man (From Sailor Moon).

He glanced at his neighbour, and a light blinked on, one that has been extinguished for days. "Van Feiheight? Is that you?" Thomas said.  Van looked awful, his hair was hanging down, and he had a 5 o'clock shadow.  He seemed more depressed than Thomas.

~Rainy day man

"Yeah, Thomas, is that you?" He seemed more distant than normal

~When I think about the first time

~I thought I found someone who cared for me

~Things were not as they appeared to be

~Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cry

~When my first brush with love left me shaking inside

~Rainy day man

"How are you?"

"Been better," was the reply.  Thomas then noticed the smell on his ex co-workers breathe.  He had been drinking heavily, for a while by the looks of it.

~Ever since I can remember

~Just like a brother, you been strong and true

~Always been the one to see me through

"How long have you been here?"

"Dunno, ages I think." With that Van's entire self broke down, "She's gone.  To goodness knows where.  I hoped I could tell her my feelings, but she's gone."

"I understand"

"No you don't." And with that, he started weeping uncontrollably on the Imperials shoulder.

~Rainy day man 

~You're much more than a friend, 

~I would give anything just to see you again

~Rainy day man

With that, Thomas reached out and grabbed Van's left shoulder, drawing him closer and hugging him tightly.  Thomas then wiped Vans fringe away from his face, carefully, like with a small child's.  Using his right thumb, he gently lifted up his head, revealing the pain plastered over his face, but looking into his deep brown eyes, it was for losing a close friend, not a partner.

"Everything will be cool, right" Thomas tried to put some console his friend, putting hope in his voice, but he was losing the battle with his internal emotions.  His external facade then shattered, tears welled up.  He rested his forehead on Van's forehead and wept uncontrollably.

~Always the one to see me through

~Rainy day man, on your shoulder I cry

~When my first brush with love

~Left me shaking inside

~Rainy day man

~You're much more than a friend

~I would give anything

~Just to see you again

~Rainy day man

*This song will be used in other Fanfics of mine, so if you want to use it, be my guest, cause I don't own it ;)*

*ZOIDS Chaotic Century © 1983-2002 Tomy Corporation*


	2. Mixed Feelings

They sat there, trying to console one another, as the bar slowly emptied into the cool night air.  With the final high note of the singer on stage, she retreated out back.  She puzzled, "Do I know them?" peeking through the curtains at the end of the bar, closest to the stage.  Her eyes widened.

"Fiona, don't panic, they didn't recognise you, let alone see you.  I hope you understand what I'm doing is for you Van and Thomas."  With that, she slipped out into the night, not to be seen again. (A/n: Maybe, not sure yet...)

"Van, it's closing time, I'd better get you home" Thomas remarked.  Indeed, the bar was almost deserted, and the few stragglers had almost passed out.  The bartender told the men, "Ok, were shut boys, time to go home, eh?"

Van stirred, attempting to stand up.  He fell off his stool and face first onto the floor.  Van cried out in pain.  Thomas, trying not to laugh, as he wasn't the most sober either, stood up, and hooked his arms under his comrade's arms and hoisted him up.  They both were not the most stable on their feet.  After many attempts, they eventually got outside.  The cold, biting breeze blew straight through them, causing Van to shiver.  Thomas responded by holding him closer, trying to share the little body heat his wet clothes allowed him to keep.  Eventually, after a lot of wrong turns and stops, they reached the outer perimeter of the base.  Van stopped.

"I can't go back there" Van stated

"Why not" Thomas said confused.

"Too many memories, of her..."

Noticing that he was about to start to cry again, he said "Please, no more crying. How about you stay at my flat tonight? There's not much room, but I probably can find you somewhere to sleep."

"Could I?"

"Of Course" What's wrong with me?  I should hate him.  He is the reason why Fiona left, isn't it?  But blaming him won't bring her back.

Slowly, they turned and walked towards the CBD again.  Eventually, they made it to Thomas' flat.  Van was soaking, because he fell into a puddle on the way.  Thomas thought "Why did I have to get a place with stairs..."  Slowly, they ascended the staircase that seemingly stretched on forever.

Inside was in a shambles.  Components and technical papers were strewn everywhere, with the occasional food tray that was thoughtlessly discarded on the floor.  On the table were his computer, his new speakers (I got a new sub, so why can't he have one too...), 5 Zoids models, 7 coffee mugs, and his assortment of CDs.  (A/N this is modelled on my room, but the difference is that my room is about twice as bad).  Thomas sat Van carefully on the lounge chair.  He left him to make some coffee, when he heard the inevitable sound of someone vomiting.  A sharp wail pierced the air (Alcohol Vomits always hurt on the way up, trust me).  Thomas rushed into the room as fast as his tired and intoxicated body allowed, and not to spill his coffee, to find van doubled over the bin, crying.

"Come on, it's all right." Thomas sighed at the site, setting down his cup on the free part of the table.  He took the bin and threw the contents into the wheelie bin out the back.

Thomas returned, and sat down, turning on his computer, and playing his music very quietly.

*Look another song that will be reused in another story!  This one is Fly me to the Moon - Neon Genesis Evangelion*

~Fly me to the moon

~And let me play among the stars

~Let see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars

~In other words, hold my hand

~In other words, darling kiss me

~Fill my heart with song

~And let me sing forever more

~You are all I long for, all I worship and adore

~In other words, please be true

~In other words, I love you.

Van, barely conscious, took off his wet shirt, exposing his trim physique, and fell down, directly onto Thomas' lap.  Surprised, Thomas just sat there, as Van snuggled up, wrapped his arms around his waist, pulled himself closer and fell asleep.  He reached above him and took his crocheted blankets that his mother made him and wrapped Van in one and draped the other over his shoulders.

~Fly me to the moon

~And let me play among the stars

~Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars

~In other words hold my hand

~In other words darling kiss me

~Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more

~You are all I long for, all I worship and adore

~In other words, Please be true

~In other words, I love you.

Thomas bent down and gave Van a small kiss on the forehead and said, "Sleep well", which caused Van to snuggle even closer and blush lightly.  Why?  He's why Fiona left!  Then why am I starting to warm to him?  These questions were too much for his overstrained head to handle, and he fell asleep, leaning against the wall, with Van still clasping him tight.

~Only you, only you

~Fill my heart with song

~And let me sing forever more

~You are all I long for, all I worship and adore

~In other words, please be true

~In other words, I love you

~In other words, I love you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed this one.  Thanks for the reviews, and I hope some more people read this, and give me suggestions.  No flames.  Flames are automatically redirected to burn your ass. *Manic laughing*.  I'm actually enjoying this... and I hated English!  Thomas is mine!  No-one can have him.  You can have Van instead.  Ill reiterate - Thomas is MINE! However I cannot enforce this, cause I don't own him, do I.  But put in the words of one of Serena from Sailor Moon – He's a hunkmeister.  I apologise for any OOC here, even from the first one.


	3. The Next Morning

OK, this one won't be so good; I'm not sure how to write it...

____________________________________________________________________

Thomas awoke with a start.  Something wasn't quite right.  He looked around, seeing he was in his lounge room, not his bedroom.  He was also upright.  Why was he here?  Then he remembered something.  It was to do with last night, but the details were too foggy to make out.  All he knew was that he had a wicked hangover.  Rubbing his temples in a vain attempt for the headache to go away, he heard a rather soft snore.  Thomas looked down.  There, wide mouthed and drooling slightly was a shirtless Van, still dead to the world asleep, and grasping Thomas around the hips.  Did I... Gee he does look quite handsome though... But why Van... He smells nice too... 

These questions were circling in his still aching head.  He tried to stand up, but instead knocked over the stone cold coffee he had made last night, all over Van.  Van awoke with a startled yelp,

"OK I'm awake, hang on a second... Where am I" Then, he looked up at Thomas, still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes, "Thomas, wha..." was his startled question.

"I have no idea either Van, all I can remember is going and getting drunk.  I think that is what you were doing too."

"But why am I here, this makes no sense... Wait a minute; I've got a killer hangover, so it could be true."  In a vain attempt to also rid himself of his aching head, Van rubbed his temples clockwise (A/N it helps more.), releasing Thomas at the same time.

"Your asking the wrong person.  But while your here, do you want some breakfast?" was Thomas's enquiry, to which Van responded with an affirmative.

"Coffee and Panadol sounds good to you?"

"Sure, thanks"

Thomas slowly walked out of the room, to fix some coffee, and find the medicine cabinet (Bad hangover = no memory).  Did I... Gee he does look quite good though... But why Thomas... Where's Fiona... These questions were circling in Van head also.

After a few minutes, Thomas came back in with the pot of coffee in one hand, two cups and a tray of Panadol in the other.  In one of the cups was some sugar.  Thomas evenly divided it into the two cups (about 2 1/2 teaspoons of sugar... I like this coffee ^_~).  For what seemed like an eternity, they both drank the coffee and took what seemed like a copious amount of pain killers, 

Van nervously asked Thomas, "Whatever happened, lets not let it happen again, right?"

Van left to the base, throwing on his shirt on the way out, not letting Thomas get another word in.

~~~~~

Thomas noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.  His name was neatly written across the front in a familiar handwriting style (Slightly sloping to the left).  He opened it, releasing the smell of someone very familiar, so very special (A/N Its not Beek).  Neatly written was:

"Thomas,

You and Van did not do anything.  You were consoling him over my disappearance.  Please don't be alarmed

Fiona"

Tears started to form in Thomas' eyes, while his face contorted into pure shock. He muttered, "Fiona".

~~~~

Van sheepishly knocked on the door of Thomas' apartment.  He has holding a small bag.  Thomas opened the door.

"Van, why are you here?"

"I just... I just cant stay at the base.  Please, can I stay here?"

"Sure, why not? Come on in." On the inside, Thomas was quite pleased with Van's decision.

After setting the bag down in a clear space between a oscilloscope and an ancient contraption, Van spied the paper so neatly placed near the computer.

"Hey gimme that, its not for you!" Thomas said as Van snatched the paper from the computer.  After reading for a couple of minutes, his eyes widened with shock and dismay.  He released the paper, allowing it to float gently onto the floor.  Van, still stunned, flopped onto the lounge.  Thomas noticed this, and braced himself for some tears.  He walked over and encircled Van with his arms, in a comforting hug. Tears started to wet the shirt of the Imperial citizen (Remember, he ain't no officer at this time ;).  Thomas made soothing sounds in a vain attempt to stem the flow of tears from the Republican officer.  Cradling his head, like a small child, Thomas stared down at his friend, noticing that he is so fragile, like a porcelain doll. 

"Hey, its all right" was all that Thomas could think of.

"But... Its my fault!"

"Huh?" That was something that Thomas did not expect, even from Van.

"She left because, because, she found someone else.  I was going to propose, but I couldn't. She was more of a sister to me."

"I understand" was the reply.  However thoughts whirled around his head.  Van didn't like her?  Why then is he here...  Breaking Thomas out of his dream state, by nuzzling his nose into Thomas' chest, Van told Thomas, "Ill fix something to eat."

Thomas retorted "You had better not, I want to live past tonight" which got him a snicker from Van.

After dinner, Van told Thomas the full story of what happened.  (Its not going up, cause I haven't figured it out yet, but will appear in a later chapter).  Before long, it was time for Thomas to go to bed, since it was pretty late, even for him.

"Ok then, oyasumi nasai Van, you have the couch"

"Oyasumi nasai Thomas"

Thomas did the 3s's (Shit, shower, shave btw), got changed and got comfy under the blankets.  As he was about to go to sleep, his door slowly creaked open.  He heard a pattering of footsteps, and the blankets were lifted up.  (OOOHHH I know what's going to happen next, and if you cant guess who it is, give yourself an uppercut ;)  A semi naked body slid in beside Thomas.  Thomas both too tired and not bothered to evict the intruder, just turned onto his side.  A pair of arms slid up around his abdomen and a familiar voice whispered into his ear,

"Its too uncomfortable to sleep on the couch, without my pillow."

Thomas smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, resting his head into Van's chest.

_____________________________________________________________________

OK, so its kinda weird.  So what!  I think it needs some work ::cough:: some? ::cough::.  But this is the easiest way of doing this chapter.  Criticism (of the constructive nature) is appreciated.  The disclaimer is in my profile - read it there.

Thankyou to Zoidutls for the idea, much appreciated.


	4. Rejected

A loud knock awoke Thomas with a start.  His beautiful, warm pillow was still there, slowly awakening from his comatose state.  His hair was out of the ponytail, and it was spread over the pillows.  Thomas heard the gentle breathing of his companion, and felt his chest rise and fall gently.

"Ohayou Thomas kun" (Apologies for the spelling, is been a while) Van said groggily.  He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"Uh huh, morning, why are you not on the couch?"  Thomas wasn't too concerned, actually he was delighted, but he felt that he needed to know.

"You're warmer, and far more comfy, as by the looks of it, you have found that out about me too" Van said, indicating to where he was sleeping.  Van wiped the mustard blonde (It'll now be brown in my stories) strands that has blown over his face.

Thomas went a bright shade of red, and then he sneezed.

 (In the episode 'G files' Fiona tells everyone that when Thomas gets nervous, he sneezes.)  The both laid there for a moment, Thomas inhaling that scent that Van only had, enthralled in his rhythmic breathing, until Thomas heard the knock again, louder and more insistent this time.  Thomas leapt out of bed and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" Thomas called, realising that he is still wearing his bed shirt and a pair of boxers, to which the response was, "Come on, I'll break in if you don't open it!"  

Sheepishly, Thomas opened the door to reveal Karl, without his uniform on.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Karl San, what brings you out here?"

"I've got some time off from work, and I thought I would see my little brother.  When I got to the base, however, I was told you were here. Why? And what's for breakfast"

"Well, you see, after Fiona's disappearance, I quit the Guardian Force.  I just can't do that anymore.  If I can't fight for someone, when there is no-one" Karl gave his brother some sympathetic words. 

Van walked out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers that said:  Danger, hazardous equipment inside: authorised personnel only, smiled and waved to Karl.

"Ok, now you never said anything about THAT!" Karl was shocked.

"Coming in?  Pancakes and coffee for breakfast, for your information" Thomas waved in Karl.  As Karl passed, Thomas whispered into Karl's ear, "He has been hurt from Fiona's disappearance, so lay off", and set out to prepare breakfast.

Thoroughly confused, Karl followed Thomas step for step into the kitchen, scared he would stand on something sharp that littered the floor if he deviated. (A/N when you live in a mess, you make walking trails through it). 

 Upon reaching the kitchen, the brothers find Van, still in his boxers, attempting to make coffee.  Thomas told Van to sit down and proceeded to make coffee.  Karl inquired, "How long have you been here Van?"  To which the response was "A couple of days"

"Why?" Karl pressured, which resulted in Thomas making a low rumbling in his throat, "Ok, don't worry about that."

The three made small talk, until Thomas got the pancakes ready.  Serving them, Karl said "Really Van, why are you here?" pressuring Van, until Thomas smacked his older brother in the head with his egg lifter.

"Owww that hurt, you bitch"

** Please insert Sibling rivalry here.  I have participated too much in them and I can not write what we called each other **.  After the bickering stopped, which felt like an eternity for Van, they started to eat. Once finished, Karl offered to clean up.

"Better you than me" both Van and Thomas said at once, with a laugh.

Getting changed, Van went to work.

He reached his room. After closing the door, he heard a knock.  There stood a flushed and thoroughly exhausted Cadet holding a report for him.

"Sir, I have some news to report to you.  I tried to get you on the phone, but it rang out." To that, Van started to blush.

Regaining his composure, Van said "What is it?"

"It's about your organoid"

"Zeke, what's wrong with Zeke?" Van felt the anger rise in his voice

"Well, he's gone..." Van went pale. He fell onto the chair.  Dryly he asked

"What happened?"

"It happened last night.  A lady came past the base.  The exterior guards told us that she mumbled something, and then Zeke became completely uncontrollable.  He went with her.  That's all we know.  We have started the search party to locate him and the thief."

"Zeke..." Van felt so weak and vulnerable "Cadet, your dismissed."

"I'm sorry Sir." With that the Cadet snapped a trim salute, about turned and headed for the door.  

Before he could exit, Van told him, dejectedly, 

"Call off the search.  He's with Fiona, and you won't find them unless they want to be found"

"Yes sir" was the depressed reply from the Cadet, feeling his superior's pain, as he strode out, closing the door behind him.

"Zeke..." With that, Van flew into a rage

"Why!  Why did you leave me?"  Van flew around in a rage, knocking every thing off that he could. "Answer me Zeke!" There was a knock at the door

"Fuck off!!" Van screamed at the door "I don't care"

"Van, it's me, please let me in"

Hearing Thomas' voice, he opened the door.  Standing there was Thomas, dressed in his uniform.

Van stood there dumbfounded "I thought you quit"

Thomas walked in, and told him "Gaud, you made a mess", as he sat down on his bed.

"Why are you here?" Van was still yelling.

"I heard about Zeke from Karl"

Hearing his friends name, Van felt all the anger drain from his body.  He fell down onto the bed beside Thomas, looking rejected.  He broke out crying, uncontrollably.

"Sshh, you will be fine.  I'm here, just let it all out" Thomas cooed, between outbursts of whimpering, cradling Van in his arms.

"To answer you question, I left because I need to care for someone to fight, to protect them.  There was no-one.  Now there's someone, infinitely more beautiful to fight for; to care for."

"Don't leave me ever, Thomas"

"I never will"

Fiona started to walk down the deserted corridor, away from Van's room.

Zeke growled out a questing.  "He'll be fine" was the reply the ancient Zoidian gave her organoid companion.

Fiona is so heartless in this story.  Sorry to all of the Fiona fans, as I am sort of one, as this is necessary to make this story continue.  Twenty Zenai for who works out the last bit there from Thomas!  ~~Warning Zenai is not accepted as valid currency on Earth :*-( ~~.  Personally, I don't like swearing, but I think it is necessary where it is.

Thinking of writing a bit of action in for the next chapter so R&R and no flames, I bought some new asbestos armour for the occasion :-)) The Command Wolf would like to thank Naomi for liking his chapter.  

Maelgwyn: Thomas, I'm ashamed at you, you like Van as a pillow?

Thomas: He's not as good as you though... 

Command Wolf: ~_^, ::growl::

Thomas: The Command Wolf doesn't like me

Maelgwyn: He really does like you, and if he doesn't, Ill sell him

Command Wolf: ^_^ ::Scared growl::

Maelgwyn: See :-))

Anyways, Glory or insanity awaits (Thanks Vic for using that on your emails).


	5. Orders

Thankyou for the reviews... they are just too nice!  Did you get busted Naomi?  Hope not!  THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  I love you all (not as much as Thomas!).

Please this chapter needs a lot of work, but you can get the general idea from it.

________________________________________________________________________________

When Van could stop crying, not needed to stop, which felt like an eternity to Thomas, the lieutenant composed himself into the steely warrior, the one that believed that nothing could hurt him.  Van, looking back at his friend, giggled "Oops! Your shirt's all wet!"

Thomas responded, with a squeeze to Van's shoulder, "So you have wreaked my new uniform, and I get another bath in the process", he sighed "Oh well, throw me one of your undershirts."  Thomas put on one of the lopsided grins that Van always wears. Van smirked and threw him the key to his wardrobe "You ain't a cripple, get it yourself."

Laughing, Thomas took the shirt and left for the bathroom to get changed.

When the bathroom door was closed, a knock was heard on the front door.  Van, trying to creep up on his unsuspecting confidant sighed.  He walked over to the door.  A corporal was standing there, with the latest situation report in his hand, saluted Van.  

"Lieutenant, Major Hermann would like to see you in the tactical Ops room"

"Ill be there soon" Van replied, snapping a return salute.

Closing the front door, and sneaking around to the bathroom, Van burst in, "Gotcha!" blushing at seeing a shirtless Thomas, a small Guylos emblem on the top of his right shoulder blade (A/N I can see him with one.. but that's another story... :-) ), "I've got to see Hermann, so Ill see you later..."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to use the mainframe anyway, got to do some work to Beek, but I need some heavy processing power to do it.  See you at lunch" With that, Van walked out, glancing back at his confidant.

Thomas, feeling bored after a couple of hours of tweaking Beek's code, decided to tour the base some more.  He really never got to, since Fiona left when he got there, and then he did leave too...  Wandering aimlessly, Thomas sighed, "Do I really have those feelings for Van" he mumbled.  Unbeknownst to him, a captain was tracking his movements.  "Boo", the captain yelled into Thomas' ear, making him near jump to the ceiling. Regaining his composure, he yelled, "O'Connell, what are you doing!"

"That's Captain," O'Connell replied with a smirk, "And I have your new assignment" he replied, handing him a disc, "and if you are going to wear a Republic uniform, make sure you hide the sleeves better"

Looking down, Thomas saw the red sleeves poking through his grey Imperial uniform. "Oh, thanks..." Thomas said, blushing with embarrassment, and with that the enigmatic Captain left, laughing.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" asked Van, saluting at Hermann

"Sure did, at ease, Van" Major Hermann told him, returning the salute," Take a seat, it's your new assignment, and it's Robert"

"Oh yeah, I forgot sir... I mean Robert"

"Now, you may remember Fiona's disappearance a few days ago..."

"Yes, Robert..." Van looked down, hoping that Robert couldn't see his eyes

Noticing that it hit a cord, Major Hermann continued

"We believe that she has joined with Hiltz and the Dark Kaiser..."

"She wouldn't" Van yelled, slamming his fist into the table, rattling the contents

"Van, please, I can't get a new desk, and you'll break this one"

"Oh sorry..."

"Don't be" Hermann continues.  He dimmed the lights and activated a small projector on the table.  Up pops an image of Hiltz and Fiona.  Van scowls.  Herman continues the briefing "She has taken a new prototype Command Wolf, the Command Wolf TC." Hermann hits the remote to show an image of the aforementioned zoid, painted completely black

"But it looks like a Command Wolf, what's so special?" Van inquired

Hitting another button Robert continued "It is outfitted with the state-of-the-art cloaking device, three type E shield units and a tri phase long range pulse rifle" Robert changed the scene to the power charts "it is an experimental weapon designed to combat the likes of a Genosaurer.  It has the ability to neutralise a stream of charged particles" the image on the screen changed to show the range and simulated experiment "as well as cause huge amounts of feedback upon the target.  AS well as that, it can obliterate even the toughest shields, but the drawback is that it needs to have a huge amount of power dedicated to it, and the weapon makes the zoid incredibly slow."

"So, what is the problem then, Robert?"

"Because she has Zeke "Hermann hit the button, but instead of getting an image of Zeke, he had one of him and O'Connell doing the horizontal tango (A/N this is PG-13 btw... I don't want to warp some poor person's mind with particulars (like mine :-))).  Embarrassed, Robert quickly hit the button again, taking out the slide and pocketing it.  Van just smirked, then fell on the floor, laughing.  All the while Robert Hermann's face went redder, and redder.

"Back to the briefing... Flyheight, GET UP"

"Yes sir" Van finally did what he was told, and tried to recompose himself, relatively unsuccessfully

"With Zeke, she can cut the zoid's firing time about 50% and increase speed and agility about 40%."

"So what do you want?"

"Take her out."

Van cringed "I really can't do that, she's like my sister!"

"It's an order."

"Yes sir" Van slowly walked out.

Thomas returned to the server room, and loaded the disc.  It contained the information that Van received (albeit the other slide...).  Except, his contained 2 extra orders, one to load Beek into the Blade Liger, the other was to become Van's co-pilot.  Thomas inwardly smiled.  He would get to work with Van now...

Van walked to the maintenance bay, where he saw three technicians loading some equipment onto the Blade Liger.

"Hey!" Van practically screamed "What the hell are you doing to my liger!"

The lead technician walked over to Van "We are following orders - we are outfitting the liger with some stealth gear, and some more sensors"

"Why" Van was puzzled

"This is going to be a Shadow Liger..."

Ignoring the technician, he strode over to the liger and patted its paw.  It growled, in pleasure.

"Why are you letting them touch you?" Van sounded disgusted with his zoid

The liger growled, low and gutturally, 'because I have to get this or...'

"I don't care" Van stalked out, leaving behind a thoroughly confused liger.

Thomas entered the cafeteria and ordered a coffee and a sandwich.  He sat down, intently studying some blueprints of the zoid core of the Liger.  Van stormed in, ordered his usual (Coffee (Duh) and some corn) and flopped down next to Thomas

"I can't believe it! They were tinkering with Liger" Van seemed very agitated to Thomas (duh)

"What?" Thomas looked over his coffee at the pilot and said "Didn't they tell you"

"That I've got to kill Fiona"

"I know that." Thomas stated

All the anger drained from his body and it was replaced with surprise "You knew..." he muttered

"Of course, so what did they tell you" Thomas was intently staring at Van.

Van outlined his briefing to Thomas.  Thomas sighed "So they didn't tell you..."

"What?" Van was curious

"Beek is going into the Blade Liger"

Van froze, and indignantly retorted "Oh no its not.  I can't use it anyways"

"That's why I'm going to be your co-pilot"

Van's jaw dropped. He was incredibly pleased that Thomas would be his co-pilot, but shocked at the same time. Thomas... how could he fight?  I really can't stand him? But ... The thoughts trailed off in Van's head.  An embarrassing silence enveloped the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ending this here, too many words already and I don't want too many more...

Trust me, some action soon ~_^ and Ill try and get some more in here somewhere!

~_~ bought a new zoid ^_~ a Venomous Viper

And I hate Electronic Boutique - They want $40 for New Century 2.2 & 2.3.  I don't have $40... :-( must send in Venomous to get them :-) He's a stealth zoid ^_^.


	6. Simulated Nightmare

YAWN!! I was up until the wee hours of the morning, writing and downloading... Jeez I am tired... Ok, I will be using acronyms, so just try and get their general meaning (BL = Blade Liger, GS = Genosaurer), cause I can't write too much.  Oh yeah, if you play Empire Earth, have an AMD processor computer and a nVidia video card, remember to load the Detonator 12.41 drivers.  But the highest res you can get is 1024x768.  :(  I was on 1160x960.  It all looks too big...

_____________________________________________________________________

The blade liger leaped through the air, slicing the leg off of the Command Wolf stationed over the other side.  Van asked "Thomas, there's a stealth zoid out there.  Can you find it?"

"That's affirmative.  Beek, calculate the stealth zoids pattern to all known audio signatures."

Beek whistled and placed an overlay grid on the HUD (Heads up display).  The grid slowly dissipated to show the outline of a Hellcat.

"I've gotcha now" Van yelled "Mobilise, Liger!"

The twin blades slid out of the side of the liger, and fixed outwards.  The twin ion boosters flared, giving the liger more speed, while the blades energised.  The zoid quite literally flew through the left legs of the hellcat, shearing them off with a sharp yowl from the hellcat. The hellcat command system froze.

"Alright, got it!" Van and Thomas simultaneously yelled.  Van gave Thomas a high five.  In retaliation, Thomas messed up Vans hair. Swiping at Thomas, Van missed dismally, while Thomas laughed at the pilot.  In response to that, Van said, playfully, "Thanks Beek, we couldn't do it without you."

"Hang on, what about me?  I created Beek, where's my recognition!"

Van said absentmindedly "Oh yeah, thanks Thomas" Van smirked, knowing how much that annoyed him.

A COM link appeared, with Major Robert Hermann's beaming and slightly flustered face on it. (A/N I do not have a thing for Hermann, maybe... Nah. That's too weird...) "I need you boys over to the debrief room ASAP.  Good job" Hermann shut off the COM link.

"Time to work, O'Connell" Hermann walked out.

"What's up with him?  He's never like that" Van remarked at the empty comm. panel

"Who knows, but we'd better do what were told..." Thomas trailed off.

On a cliff overlooking the basin where they were working was a young lady and an organoid (It's the Hiltz factor, I know...).  The wind tossed her hair, making it look as if it was alive.  The silver organoid growled.  "Soon Zeke, we will get him" Fiona turned and walked away, slowly and with precisely measured steps. Zeke stood there, torn between going back to his old master or leaving with his Zoidian companion.  "Zeke, come on!"  Zeke trundled off with Fiona, knowing that Van was now his enemy.

Or is he?

~~ Meanwhile... ~~

Hermann was still trying to straighten up his uniform, when the two Guardian Force members entered and saluted at their superior.

Hermann returned the salute and gestured them to sit as the door closed behind them.

Van and Thomas giggled.  "What's wrong with you two?"

"Uh," Thomas looked at Van, "your shirt is on inside out".  Indeed he had incorrectly dressed.  Unfortunately they could also see the small embroidered name tag that was on the inside of his shirt. 

Van laughed so hard he fell off his chair.  Thomas soon followed him.  Robert went a deep shade of red.  "Break it up you two! That's an order!" Robert yelled.

Barely composing themselves, they re sat down. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, you did a fantastic job out there.  You were able to synchronise better with the liger, Van, and Beeks processing power was admirable.  Thomas, you should be congratulated."

They both stammered thank-you and kept listening to the debriefing.  "Now Van, I heard that you did not like some technicians outfitting the liger with stealth gear."

"Damn sure of it! Why didn't you tell me?" Van jumped out of his chair, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Hey temper..." Thomas rested his hand on Vans upper arm and lightly pushed him back into his seat.

"It is necessary if we are to fight the TC, because its stealth can only be neutralised with stealth."

Going onto several pages of technical readouts and data collected, Van and Thomas's minds were elsewhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(I like tildes they look so cool! :) I'm so silly today…)

The blade liger surged forward, fully hidden optically and heat signature was barely noticeable.  Van mobilised the liger, ready to split the cockpit in two of the Command Wolf inside.  Fiona was sitting there, different than before.  She fired the pulse gun directly at the cockpit of the liger.  The liger, even with Zeke would never have had the shields up in time.  The glowing beam slowly disintegrated the cockpit, and slowly inched its way to the fragile occupants...

Van woke up with a start, a cold sweat drenching his whole body.  He stammered, and whimpered, breathing deeply.  It was only a dream... but was more like a nightmare.  No worse than that, it felt so real...

Van felt someone grab his hand, slowly.  Van flinched.  Thomas was beside him, awake, holding his hand.  Van calmed noticeably.

"Sshhh, it was only a dream..." Thomas tried to calm his companion

"But it felt so real" Van said as he told Thomas about his dream

"But I'm here.  Nothing happened to us.  Come on, time to sleep."

"I can't" Van stammered "what if it comes back..."

Thomas smiled that lop sided smile that Van can do so well.  "Ill be here, always"

With that, Thomas wrapped his arms around the younger officer and held him close.  He started to slowly rock the whimpering man, until he started to fall asleep.  To aid the process, Thomas started to sing...

* Yet another song!  This time it's Two-Mix's White Reflection (Endless Waltz).  Now I know it is really a fast song, but this is sung really slowly, emphasizing the words.  Now go and download it, it is one of my favourite songs (Note: I included the English translation, but it's sung in Japanese*

~Kanashimi mo itami mo furikiru you ni habataku 

~Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete...

~Aa Kakegae nai ai no kodou wo 

~Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai

~I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION 

~Atsuku yume wo kasanete 

~Ayamachi osorezu ni motomeau seishun!! 

~I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION 

~Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni 

~Egaite haruka na "NEVER ENDING STORY" 

~Afuredasu omoi wo suppada de sotto tsutaeru 

~Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni...

~Aa Hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo 

~Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai 

~I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION 

~Yurushiaeru shinjitsu 

~Kuchizuke kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!! 

~I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION 

~Akiramenai jounetsu 

~Shinjite tsuranuku "NEVER ENDING STORY" 

~I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION 

~Atsuku yume wo kasanete 

~Ayamachi osorezu ni motomeau seishun!! 

~I FEEL YOUR LOVE REFLECTION 

~Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni 

~Egaite haruka na "NEVER ENDING STORY"

*English Translation*

~I feel your love reflection

~A far away, never ending story is painted in your eyes as you gaze back at me

~The wings (courage) you gave me, I spread open in my heart;

~Their fluttering seems to shake off the sadness (despair) and pain (scars).

~Aa, I want to feel the pain of the pulsing (shining) of irreplaceable love

~I feel your love reflection.

~Pile up the dreams (ideals) thickly

~Young ones who desire each other, fearless of mistakes.

~I feel your love reflection

~A far away, never ending story is painted in your eyes as you gaze back at me.

~I want to softly communicate to your bare skin

~the feelings that are spilling over 

~As if hugging close the strength (purity) to become gentle

~Aa I want to nobly, lithely, overcome this unstable age (these unstable days).

~I feel your love reflection

~The truth of our acceptance of each other

~Kiss me, and there is nothing else I need!!

~I feel your love reflection

~Believe in the passion that will not give up

~Our piercing-through (fighting) "never ending story."

~I feel your love reflection

~pile up the dreams (ideals) thickly

~Young ones who desire each other, fearless of mistakes

~I feel your love reflection

~A far away, never ending story is painted in your eyes as you gaze back at me

Thomas looked down.  Van was asleep.  Thomas bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's not how you do it..." Thomas looked down, into the never-ending brown eyes of Van.

Van drew himself, locking his lips with Thomas.  Thomas sighed, contently.

Withdrawing from Thomas after an eternity, Van settled down and went to sleep, his hair falling all over the pillows.  Thomas lied on his warm pillow and let the rhythmic rise and fall of Van's chest drag them both away, to sleep...

_____________________________________________________________________

Now before you all think I'm completely mad, I've never kissed someone else before (bar mum...) so I have no idea how to write it.  That makes me sad that I can't really write the scene.  But you get the drift.  Anyways, please review, it makes me and the Command Wolf happy that you review.  Flame me and die!  Were in the middle of bushfire season, so if you want to burn down a forest because of redirected flames, be my guest.  But don't let that stop you

Anyways, onwards to the next chapter... Command Wolf AC vs. The Blade Liger (That was going to be this chapter, but I it didn't work : -) Oops, I wasn't going to tell you that, btw.

CYA all

Maelgwyn


	7. Battle

Sorry!  Last chapter I was going to put in a Later that Night bit, but I didn't.  I hope it makes sense still.  Sorry in advance, I'm probably going to make some characters OOC.  It's like they drank A LOT of happy water...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van awoke, light streaming in the window.  He lent his head out, looking down at his comrade, still blissfully asleep, face buried into his pecs.  Van, smiling wickedly, started to attempt to wake up Thomas with feathery light kisses to his neck.  Thomas slowly awoke, groggily seeing Van kissing his neck.  Suddenly not realising it was a dream, as Van crept lower, towards his shoulder blade.  Thomas, suddenly jabbed Van in the ribs, roaring "Oyasumi Nasai, Van Kun.  Try waking me up next time with this..."  Thomas grabbed Van and kissed him passionately.  Van nearly asphyxiated, forgetting to breathe.  Thomas ended the kiss, stretched and jumped out of bed, wearing his anti Microsoft shirt.

"I'm making breakfast, so hurry up and wake up"

"OK, but it's so cold this morning..."

Thomas, as he walked to the kitchen, he slapped Karl's feet playfully as he tried to sleep on the couch. (Didn't expect that, did you!)

"Wake up lazy and get some brekkie, eh?"

"Go away mum, just a few more minutes..." Karl responded, sleepily.

"Ill get this one..." Van responded with the evil gleam in his eyes.  Van ran up and vaulted himself onto Karl's chest.  A loud oomph resonated through the air as Karl snapped awake.  The first thing that he could see was Van on his chest and Thomas laughing on the floor.

"Off, now, or you'll regret it!"Karl responded angrily, and with that snaked his body around, dropping Van on his butt on the clean floor, which rewarded Karl with a yelp of pain.  Thomas was still laughing, harder than before.  Karl and Van looked at each other, and with an evil gleam in their eyes, they pile drove Thomas, knocking him flat on his back, on the floor.  After an eternity of wrestling and laughing, they finally got up.  Thomas resumed his trek into the kitchen, and made coffee (coffee - yummy), papaya and scrambled eggs.  After eating their fill, and Van receiving 3 stab wounds to his hand, from a fork when he tried to steal Karl's papaya, the two set out for the base in the open top hum vee jeep.  Upon reaching the base, the security guard checked their ID and told them to report to Robert's office ASAP (I like writing Robert, it's easier than Hermann).  The two men were laughing all the way there, until the saw the Major.  He looked haggard, almost dead, and felt it too.  His cup of tea was cold, as if it was there all night, which unfortunately was also true. (A/N I always had imagined that the Guylos Empire were tea drinkers and the republic were coffee swillers.  But if I made everyone drink coffee, there would be not enough on the planet, as well as there would be none for me ~_~.).  The desk was littered with strategic reports, various technical read outs, his pteras model zoid and an empty food tray.

"Men, we have a situation..."

Thomas suddenly got very serious "What is it"

Robert hit a button on his lecture remote.  Fiona's image came up on the screen.   Zeke could be seen faintly in the background, with Hiltz and Ambient.

She started to speak "Gentlemen of the Republic Army and Guardian Force. We will be assaulting the base at which this arrives at midnight of the next night, with the ultimate aim being to completely annihilate the base."

"She looks so cold and not like she should..." Van remarked. Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

"Please take this seriously, we are not kidding." And with that Robert remarked

"That's the end of the recording."

"Not good... She will attack when the Command Wolf she procured is at its best..." Thomas trailed off, slightly withdrawn at seeing Fiona again.

"Unfortunately, I have to concur with you Thomas.  Get some sleep, boys, It'll be a long night tonight..." Robert trailed off, and unprofessionally fell asleep on his desk.  At that moment, O'Connell walked past and noticed the predicament that the Major was in.  He entered to a bemused Flyheight and Shubaltz prodding him to wake up.

"Guys, he's been up all last night trying to work this out, he's exhausted.  Please leave him sleep.  You go and get some as well.  I'll look after him."  The captain crossed his arms, and used his head to motion to the door.  "Ill try and get him to bed, somehow..." he added, hooking his arms under the taller major's and dragged him out. Thomas giggled.  (Oh how inappropriate I am…).

~~~~~

Night had fallen a few hours before.  The desert was completely, well, deserted. Not a breath of air remained.  Fiona stood next to the Command Wold, a cold smirk played on her face. The twin moons pulsated light down onto the Command Wolf.  Suddenly the sky darkened, completely covered with clouds, making the area pitch black, and the zoid near invisible.  "Time to go Zeke, mobilise" Fiona's sweet voice was marred with hatred.

The organoid zoomed into the sky and landed into the power core of the Zoid.  The Command Wolf then shimmered completely out of view and ran towards the base, closely followed by a Hellcat and a Genosaurer.

The battle's on.

Klaxons sounded though the base.  The automated defence system was activated. The concrete walls rose from the ground, securing the base against external threat.  Three Zoids stood outside of the walls, a blue blade liger, a Storm Sworder and a DiBison.  O'Connell complained "Why did I get the DiBison...."

Thomas smiled "It's a really good Zoid…"

Van added, under his breath "But not as good as the liger" to which Thomas smirked, and promptly smacked Van in the back of the head.

"Remember whose it was!"

The invisible Zoids crept up on them, completely unnoticed through the bickering over the comm. system.  She fired an anti zoid torpedo at the Storm Sworder, sending it down in a blaze of glory, and also signalling the beginning of the battle.  The hellcat opened fire, pinging low velocity rounds off the armour of the DiBison.

"Want a piece of the action? Take this, MEGALOMAX FIRE!" O'Connell yells, scoring an almost perfect hit to the side of the Hellcat, freezing its command system instantly. Fiona smirked, and shot her pulse cannons, completely obliterating the left hand side of the DiBison.  Seizing the opportunity, the Blade Liger engaged its cloaking system, and ran to the last known position of the Command Wolf.

The blade liger surged forward, fully hidden optically and heat signature was barely noticeable.  Van mobilised the liger, ready to split the cockpit in two of the Command Wolf inside.  Fiona was sitting there, different than before, colder.  She sneered "I can see you, Flyheight…" The Command Wolf fired the pulse gun directly at the cockpit of the liger.  The liger, even with Zeke, would never have had the shields up in time to counter the ferocious power of the beam.  The glowing beam slowly disintegrated the cockpit, and slowly inched its way to the fragile occupants...

"Beek, Emergency Manoeuvres, NOW!" Thomas screamed as the cockpit started to vaporise.  There was a sudden surge of G-force as the liger activated its Ion boosters and the verniers, flinging it skywards.

Van was flung out of the liger as the ion boosters engaged, smashing through the remnants of the cockpit.  Thomas screamed his name... Van blacked out from pain.

~~~~

Van slowly awoke to the slow buzzing of machinery.  He bolted upright as the memory of the night flooded back to him, almost falling off the bed in the process.  He looked out to the chaos that lay outside of the window. "Oww my head..." he moaned quietly, placing a bandaged hand to his bowed head, the IV tangling up in the other cords that hung off of his body.

"Good you're awake" Van tilted his head towards Thomas.  His eyes were all puffy and red, like he has been crying and been awake for a long time, plus from his dishevelled appearance, he looked like he hadn't moved for a week.  Several cuts had been patched up on his face. He was holding Van's hand.  His hands are so soft, Van commented internally.  Thomas was humming a song, tunelessly and without emotion.

"Van, you're awake!" Thomas groggily said, stopping the song, relieved, gripping his hand tighter. Van winced in pain.

"How long have I been out of it?" Van inquired, his voice coming out cracked and patchy.

"About a week" was the reply "and you are safe now"

Van, having no idea what he meant (neither do I - Its midnight, come on) then looked out the window again.  He wasn't near the base, he realised, because of the light wood outside, not desert.

"There was a Genosaurer; it completely obliterated the base.  Fortunately they evacuated before it happened." Thomas remarked.

Van forced his companion to be quiet, by using his hand, with an IV in it, pressing it against his mouth.  Thomas changed his talk into a series of soft kisses on the palm of Van's hand. Van gestured towards his mouth.  Thomas gave Van his wish, wrapping his arms around the badly bruised and cut man's chest.  Van then pointed at his crotch, with a smile, waggling his eyebrows.

Thomas flat out told Van "No." then added, quietly "Not here, silly" as a doctor walked past, signalling a nurse.  He had finally awakened.

"You had us worried, Mr Flyheight…" The doctor said as he entered the room…

~~~~~

What do you think?

And I'm sorry Princess69.  I promised you a lemon and, well it doesn't seem right. Maybe next chapter...  (Ok just for you... they jumped on one another and had lusty crusty bum sex)

Anyways, I may have failed geography Naomi, but I do know that it is a long way away.  Sorry for being blunt, but I am really tired.  The only time I actually passed Geography was for a report on Chernobyl.  Big bang, lots of nuclear waste, you know, typical male thing...

Anyways, Ill put up the next one sooner rather than later.

Sayonara

Maelgwyn

(Naomi - does Minnasan mean everyone? My Japanese is really poor.  I'm still trying to remember most of it…)


	8. Insanity

Ohayoo all... I have been reading what I have done... and that last chapter had made zero sense to even me.  So I've re-written it, so if you must, please re read it, it basically the same, though, just more there...

Hai, Ninetails, Gatton is NEAR Brisbane, unfortunately…

~~~ A Couple of Months Later ~~~ (That'll do, I think...)

Van had finally recovered from all of his injuries, physically.  However, he was mentally scarred, and unfortunately could not be made to emerge from his shell.  The time at the hospital had made Van's skin paler and the intense therapy had weathered away his once strong body.  He sat in the corner towards the wall, intently staring at the paint.  He rocked slowly back and forth.

Van had gone insane.

*Yay! Another song, this time a really famous Australian (Shock!) band, Silver chair with Emotion Sickness on Neon Ballroom.  Okay the words aren't perfect, but live with me, I have to type it twice before I can even come close...*

~Erupt again, ignore the pill,

~I won't let it show...

~sacrifice the torturers,

~Orchestral Tear Cash-Flow 

The orderly finally gave up trying to get Van to eat.  He just gave him a shot of a depressant and left.  He was behind as it is, but Van is just impossible

~Increase, Delete, Escape, Defeat, 

~it's all that matters to you 

~cotton case for an iron pill 

~distorted eyes when everything is clearly dying

They put him back on IV because he would die if he didn't.  Van didn't care.  He was already dead.  Thomas hasn't come to see him in months, and Fiona was hurting people.

~burn my knees and, 

~burn my knees and, 

~burn my knees and 

~pray 

Van gave up on life, and tried to commit suicide several times, twice with a fork...

~Emotion Sickness

~addicts with no heroine

~Emotion Sickness

~distorted eyes when everything is clearly dying

Fiona was gone, wasn't she?  That was one of the things Van thought.  The other - Thomas doesn't care anymore

~burn my knees and, burn my knees and pray, burn my knees and burn my knees and pray 

~"Get up Get up Get up Get Up" 

~Won't you start my brain?

The doctors tried to give him therapy, both reward and punishment based.  He just didn't react.  They tried shock therapy, to see if they could 'jump start' him again, with no luck

~Emotion sickness 

~addict with no heroine 

~good things will pass, it helps with excess

~lessons learnt

The only thing Van did, other than sleep, was be incredibly violent.  He already has hospitalised several orderlies by throwing objects, such as the bed, at them.

~Emotion Sickness

~lessons learnt.

Thomas walked through the cold and sterile environment of the mental ward.  He nodded to the nursing staff that he knew, which happened to be most of them, and rounded the corner.  The sparsely furnished rooms passed him, until he reached the doctors office.  He popped his head around to see a neatly dressed lady.  He smiled.

"Doctor, how are you?"

"Good thanks Thomas.  What can I help you with?"

"Hows Van" His smile slowly faded as the doctor told him what was wrong.

"He's gone catatonic, but he won't take any medication.  Thankfully the violent spells have stopped."

Thomas again smiled.  That's a relief, he thought, as he remembered what he was like...

~~~ Flashback ~~~

Van said, "No, it can't be"

The doctor, a young man, crossed his arms. "I'm afraid so".  He had just told Van that Thomas had left for the base, and won't be back for a while.

"NO IT CAN'T BE!" Van picked up the nearest object that wasn't bolted onto the floor and hurled it at the doctor.  It missed by millimetres.  "NO"

The doctor ran out, and locked the door behind him, just as another object crashed into the door.  He hit the emergency call button.

Several hours later, Thomas turned up at the hospital to visit Van, only to be confronted by the same doctor.

"I'm sorry Lt. Shubaltz, you cannot see him now"

"Why not?" Thomas was puzzled.

"He has been transferred.  He is a risk to himself and others, so he cannot be visited."

"Well can I see him?" Thomas asked.  The doctor replied with an affirmative.  Thomas was lead through the hallways of the mental ward, until he reached a room near the end.  Inside was a soft chair and a bed.  Van was sitting on the bed looking at the wall, medicated to the hilt.

"Due to the head injury sustained in the battle and all he has been through, he has suffered major psychological damage.  I'm not sure if he'll recover..."

~~~ End 'o' Flashback ~~~

"Well, can I see him then" Thomas asked "I haven't been able to since he was admitted"

The doctor turned and looked at him incredulously "You haven't? He could have been better by now if you have.  Follow me..." She ushered him out and down the hall.

Van was still staring at the wall, at that point 5 metres through the wall.  The door silently opened.

"Van, are you awake?" She asked him.  Van didn't respond he just kept rocking.

She nodded at Thomas, who entered.  He carefully approached Van, and once he was directly behind him, he touched his cheek, and whispered, "Guess who?"

"Thomas... is that you?" Van croaked, having not used his voice in so long.

"Aye, indeed it is.  How are you?" Thomas whispered.

A small gasp escaped Van's lips, as he started to sob.  Making comforting sounds from his throat, Thomas wrapped his arms around Van.

"Why didn't you see me?" Van gazed back at the emerald green eyes, full of comfort and relief.

"I wasn't allowed, but I'm here now..." Thomas just gazed back into the chocolate pools.

She smiled, and slowly walked out.  She was approached by an orderly.

"Can I help you, madam? Are you lost" He asked

"No, I'm right, I'm about to go anyway" Fiona responded.  Inwardly, she said "Please get better Van"

(Didn't expect that did you? Teehee)

~~~ Several Days Later ~~~

Van squinted at the sun as they left the hospital behind.  He had grown so unaccustomed to daylight after months of only fluorescent light exposure,that the sun hurt, even through a set of sunglasses.  He just buried his head into Thomas' shoulder and let him guide Van home...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awww, ain't it sweet!  Oh well, no lemony goodness.  I'm just frightened that it'll wreck the story if I do.  What do you think all?

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!

Jyu Mata!

Maelgwyn


	9. Last Stand

Konichiwa minnasan!  I hope you all liked Van going mad, cause I really liked writing it.  It would have been interesting if I made it two chapters, like I was going to...  However...

Ninetails - What part of Brisbane are you?  Gatton, btw is 1 hour west, just off the highway.

Naomi - WRITE ME MORE!!!  Jeez, I would never leave a psychopathic killer loose...

Thankyou for all reviewers, I would not have written most of it, cause I was going to make it a one shot, until I had a brilliant idea (from the Command Wolf btw...).  Some general info - I've got a Christmas party at work tonight, so if this goes up tomorrow, that's the reason.  Jeez I hate any socialising with people who dont like Zoids, Sailor Moon, Gundam (I promise Ill see some soon, but if they use Two-Mix's music, they cant be all bad...), RoboTech... or socialising in general.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for getting me out, Thomas; I would have gone insane if I stayed there..."

Thomas looked puzzled, "Then why did you get put in a mental ward anyway"

"You see, they told me that you, that you "Van started to cry, again "would never come back.  The doctor that told me, I threw a table; and then a chair at him.  They considered me to be crazy, so they drugged me up and threw me in there.  Why did you never come?"

"Oh, but I did.  Everyday.  They wouldn't let me in, in case you would hurt yourself or something.  Then, that female doctor let me in..."

"Female doctor?  They only had male doctors on staff"

"Then who was that?" Thomas was even more puzzled.

"I really don't know, and I really don't care... I have you now, again" Van squeezed Thomas' inner thigh as he said it.  Thomas almost veered completely off of the road.

"DON'T DO THAT!!!" Thomas yelled at Van.  Van physically recoiled back and entrenched himself in a dark corner of his mind.  Van started to whimper, looking like a puppy that just got caught eating your favourite slippers...

Noticing this (Duh! Not hard stupid) he softened.  "Shhh, Van, I'm sorry.  I did not mean to do it, it's just you could have gotten us killed..."

"Again, I never will do that..." Van seemed to open up again, but just a fraction.  Enough for Thomas to get his fingers in...

"Van, without you, we wouldn't be alive anyway. Raven would have killed us, or the death saurer; I'm not sure which.  Hell, Beek and I wasn't expecting what Fiona was going to do, or we would have warned you..."

... And prise him open.  Thomas encircled Van with his non driving arm and held him towards his ribs.  Van sighed and closed his eyes.  He was in heaven; he was on his favourite pillow, going to somewhere safe...

The car stopped at the base.  They hopped out.  The men then entered, going to their designated hanger.  There was the blade liger, well what was left.  It was pretty much mangled.  The cockpit was completely smashed to bits, and there was a huge gash running under it.  The zoid core was almost completely destroyed.  Standing directly next to it was a shiny new liger; it was somewhat different, but only in size.  It was slightly bigger, and it had two more blades (kinda more like the Liger Zero's Schneider Armour) on the front of it.  It had not two, but three ion boosters, and the stealth unit integrated into the external shell.  They were just finishing fitting the new cockpit on it.

"Do you like the new and improved Liger, Van?"

"Hell yeah!" Like a little kid, he jumped around and looked at everything "but won't it be different to the last liger..." Van gestured towards the totalled liger.

"No, not really.  Remember how Irvine got the Lightning Saix to work off of the Command Wolf's memory?"

'Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything..."

"Well, we transplanted the Liger's memory and completely integrated Beek into it.

"WHAT!" Van does that wide eyed look, I really can't describe, but you will know it when you see it "Why do that?"

"Well, stupid" Thomas hits Van on the head "He will then be able to work just like Zeke"

"Ohhh, then that's OK"

Thomas sweat-dropped then walked over to the nearest console, getting the current status. The liger was in its last testing stages.

~~~~

The Shadow Liger Mk II stood in the middle of the desert.  The heat left mirages to the naked eye as far as the eye could see.  The comm. link remained silent as the liger shifted annoyed.  The pilot's weren't impressed either...

"Man, Fiona can be a pain in the ass" Van said, annoyed at the obvious lateness of his rival.

"So can you..." Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Remember last night..."

"Oh, and you laughed when I was on the receiving end..."  Thomas groaned, as Van laughed

The comm. link popped on, with Major Hermann on the Vid screen.  "Please girls, no fighting; Fiona will be there any minute..."

The second comm. panel popped on, showing sweet Fiona's face on it, tired and haggard from days of fighting.  "Ok, one on one, to the death."

"Suits us fine..." Van responded, engaging the cloaking device.

"Die!" Fiona spat, shutting off the comm. link and engaging her cloak.

There was some shots, mainly from the shot cannon mounted on the underside of the liger and from the Vulcan gun mounted on the tail of the Command Wolf.

"Beek, do we have her?" Beek whistled a negative "What do you mean we can't see her heat signature through the desert!" Thomas yelled at the AI unit.  

"Doesn't matter anyway, Liger; mobilise" Van calmly told his liger.

"And we have her; she is here" Thomas yelled triumphantly "We have her on her footprints in the sand".

"If we can do that, then..."

The pulse cannon fired, missing the liger by inches.  The liger responded by extending the blades and seeing the shot, aimed dead at the cabin...

Similar to the death saurer, Van used the Blades to neutralise the effect of the charged particles, and the superior shields withstood the blast.  The blades cut through the left side of the Command Wolf, completely disabling it.

Fiona popped on the Video screen, with an evil smile on her face.  She started to sing, beautifully and like the times before...

*Song Time kiddies!  Anyways, its Come Sweet Death - Neon Genesis Evangelion*

~I know, I know I've let you down

~I've been a fool to my self

~I thought that I could live for no one else

~but now through all the hurt and pain

~its time for me to respect

~the ones who love me more than anything

~so its sadness in my heart

~to feel the best thing I could do

~is send it all and leave forever

~what's done is done, it feels so bad

~but once was happy, now is sad

~Ill never love again, my wall is empty

~I wish that I could turn back time

~cause now begin to someone

~can live without the trust from those you love

~I know you can't forget the past

~who can't forget love and pride?

~because of that, it's killing me inside

~if only it turns to nothing

~it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down tumbling down

~if only it turns to nothing

~I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

~in my heart of hearts and know that I can never love again

~I lost everything, everything

~everything that matters to me, matters in this world

~I wish that I could turn back time

~cause now begin to someone

~can't live without the trust from those you love

~I know you can't forget the past

~who can't forget love and pride?

~because of that it's killing me inside

~if only it turns to nothing

~it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down

~if only it turns to nothing

~I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

~if only it turns to nothing

~it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down

~if only it turns to nothing

~I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

~ah, ah ah ahhhh

~tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down

~ah, ah ah ahhhhhhh

~letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

~ah, ah ah ahhhh

~tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down

~ah, ah ah ahhhhhhh

~letting me down, letting me down, letting me down

She raised a revolver, an ivory handled masterpiece.  She smiled again, but a soft Fiona smile

"You boys were meant to be with one another" And with that shut off the video portion of the link. A gun shot rang out.

"FIONA!!!" both Thomas and Van screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's the end.  Finished.  No more...  I may write a sequel, but I may not either... Next is NC0 unless you want another CC/GF fic, so tell me.

Anyways, the Christmas party, I got a McWatch! It's Pretty!

Thankyou for reading and Reviewing

Jyu Mata

Maelgwyn


End file.
